


Claustrophobic Love

by TroublingLies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I try to be vague about appearance, Memes, Multi, Multiple Universes, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader can’t really fight, Reader has a potty mouth, Reader is a gen z meme lord, Reader is a glutton ngl, Reader is a walking disaster, Reader is high key a bean, So many heckin universes, and knows it, but she also means well, but sometimes acts like she can, but you bet them skelly boys are both frustrated and attracted at the same time, reader is a little shit, reader is female btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroublingLies/pseuds/TroublingLies
Summary: All she wanted to do was spend a day buying merch with her best friend, but noooOOOooo!A portal HAD to open up, and she just HAD to be a genius and jump in.Now she’s stuck in a different universe with a man that probably hates her guts and a debatably sane talking flower. Not to mention all these skeleton dudes getting all up in her grill....She just wants to eat and go to sleep.





	1. New place, who dis?

**Author's Note:**

> Gettin on that skeleton harem wagon cause like, why not right??
> 
> I’ve read a bunch of these and wanted to try my hand at it. Sprinkling in a little bit of plot, character development and memes. This’ll probably be a wild and spastic ride, I ain’t gonna lie to y’all.
> 
> Also, is new author and doesn’t know how to indicate that multiple chapters will be posted when I just post one first. Rest assured, there will definitely be more chapters :P
> 
> All jokes aside, I really do hope people enjoy this story and can easily see themselves as the main character. I try to make the reader as relatable and vague (while also having details) as I can.
> 
> Either way, I hope ye enjoy! :D

In a small bedroom, a quiet groan could be heard underneath a pile of blankets. A girl peaked her head out and had to squint a little to see past the eye crust blocking her vision.

“Groooooss...” She whined, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and turned to lay on her side, looking over at her bedside table. She reached an arm out of her cocoon of blankets, letting out a hiss at the air hitting her skin.

“Not warm enough... Pathetic.” Truthfully her room wasn’t cold in the least, she just wanted the almost overwhelming warmth of her blankets, nothing less. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and turned it on.

_12:17 pm_

“Aw c’mon.” She sighed. The girl knows she brought it on herself by staying up until four in the morning, but she’s still annoyed at sleeping in so late.

As much as she enjoys sleeping, she could’ve been doing other shit she likes during that time.

She got over her frustration quickly and began scrolling through her social media. She heart and commented on a few things on Twitter and Instagram before mustering up the energy to get up.

After a lot of quiet whining and groaning, the girl managed to get out of bed and drag herself into her bathroom. She showered and washed her hair, spending a solid minute just letting the warm water hit her back. She eventually finished and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her head and another around her body.

She stood in front of the mirror, staring at all her features. Her lovely skin tone, her sparkling eyes that couldn’t be hindered even by the slight bags she had. Any and all marks that marred her skin didn’t spoil her looks in the slightest.

She placed her palms on the edge of the sink, tilting her head as she continued to examine herself. A wide grin slowly formed on her lips as she winked and shot her reflection a finger gun. “Lookin’ good~!”

Whether she believed her own compliment or not was a different story. But as she sometimes says, fake it till you make it! She had the most piece of shit self confidence and self esteem growing up, but after pretending like she was pretty and awesome, she began believing herself.

Most would say it’s a twisted way of building up confidence, but they can’t deny that it worked. Though her confidence was still admittedly a bit shaky.

She got dressed in her comfy / nice clothes, plus an oversized black hoodie before taking her phone and leaving her room. She scratched the back of her neck, remembering that no one else is home. Her family had gone on vacation a couple of days ago, something about getting over the whole ‘leaving incident’ or whatever. (Y/n) was left behind though, she had some important stuff coming up soon that she’d prefer not to miss.

She was okay with not going anyway. She can order pizza and watch Netflix for hours and not be interrupted.

“Oooh... Food...” She hummed, quickly making her way to the kitchen while tying her hoodie around her waist. She made a bowl of cereal, feeling too particularly lazy to cook anything at the moment. She sat in the living room, putting on a random show she liked and ate while scrolling through her messages.

A notification from her best friend popped up, surprising her before she went to their texts.

 _[Babycakes]:_  
HEY!  
YOU  
YEAH YOU  
GUESS WHATS GOING ON DOWNTOWN?

_[You]:  
Wha?_

_[Babycakes]:  
There’s a sale on a bunch of merch!_

_[You]:  
Wait, seriously??_

_[Babycakes]:  
Yes! Join meeeeeee_

_[You]:_  
I will duuuuuuuuude  
Text ya when I get there ;))))

_[Babycakes]:  
:D <3_

(Y/n) giggled to herself before getting up. She quickly put her bowl and spoon in the sink before rushing up to her room. She shoved a bunch of stuff into a backpack, cause you never know if you’ll need supplies while hitting the town.

The eccentric girl made sure everything in the house was shut off and locked as she made her way to the front door. Exiting the house, she locked the door behind her and waltzed down to the sidewalk. Putting on her headphones and playing some jamming music, (Y/n) walked with some pep in her step.

Reaching the park, forest-like area in her neighbourhood she contemplated taking a small detour through there. If she did, it would just add an extra five or so minutes to her walk. Shrugging, the girl walked in.

(Y/n) lowered the volume of her music and pulled her headphones down a bit. She closed her eyes and smiled softly, focusing her senses on the calming peacefulness of the nature around her.

Her eyes snapped open as she stumbled forward, tripping on some tuft of dirt protruding from the ground. She squeaked and stood up straighter. “Hooo boy... Note to self, don’t walk around with your eyes closed. May cause injury to oneself.” She mumbled as she looked around to see if anyone saw her little slip up.

Thankful that no one was around to see her, (Y/n) immediately got distracted by a faint glow coming from a few trees. She slowly walked towards it while making a noise of surprise. Peaking around one of the trees and into a small area surrounded by more trees, the girl gaped.

Right there, in a circle of foliage, was a glowing white oval. It was floating and facing her, making odd sounds and little particles around it. “What... What the fuck?”

She didn’t know what to do. How was she supposed to know what to do? Does she call the police? The fire department? A scientist? That last one seems to make the most sense theoretically, but she doesn’t know any scientists! Is there some kind of real life Ghostbusters she could call?

Her brain short circuited, not being able to figure out what to do. Looking around, she spotted a fairly long stick on the ground and grabbed it. She carefully inched closer, keeping the stick far from her body. Quickly, she shoved the stick at the oval and almost choked when it seamlessly went in.

(Y/n) shuffled around the oval, to the side of the thing. It was almost 2D with how thin of a line the side was. The bewildered girl put the stick in again, surprised when she didn’t see it come out the other side.

So it’s a portal of some kind? Where’s a freaking scientist when you need one?!

Moving back to (what she could only assume) the front of it, she brought out her phone and took a picture of the portal. Why? Honestly, it was aesthetically cool looking.

Taking a deep breath, (Y/n) stepped closer and hesitantly lifted her hand towards the portal. She gulped nervously as she inched closer, hoping she wouldn’t die. As her finger tips made contact some unknown force began pulling her in.

She yelped and tried yanking her hand away, panicking when the portal refused to let her go. She dug the heels of her shoes into the ground and pulled her arm with her other hand, only succeeding in slowing it down.

“No, no, no, no, no! Please stop!” She begged despite knowing no one was listening. With a strong yank, her arm was completely dragged in along with her other arm. She put up a fight in the remaining moments before she was whisked away, yelling growing silent as the portal blipped out of existence.

The quietness and serenity of the area returned, the faint laughter of children from the playground nearby and animals rustling in the trees being the only trace of life in the vicinity.

No one had the slightest idea that there was one less human in the universe. Not dead, but simply gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/n) sniffled as she came back to the world of consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, only to immediately shut them again. She whined quietly as she turned onto her side and covered her face.

“Too bright...” She complained, slowly sitting up while rubbing her head. She attempted to open her eyes again and looked at her surroundings in confusion. It was quite dark where she was, including the walls and most of the floor. What was so bright then- Oh.

She looked up to see light shining down on her. It vaguely reminded her of those movies where the light of God or whatever would shine down on a prophet. (Y/n) looked down to see that she was sitting in a circle of golden flowers.

Was she dreaming or something? She gasped and started patting herself down until she found her phone. Fumbling to take it out, she unlocked it and went to the photo gallery.

There, staring right back at her, was the photo of the portal. (Y/n) drew in a deep breath and released it. Okay. Not a dream then. Cool, fantastic. Absolutely splendid. How incredibly superb.

She was freaking out if you hadn’t of noticed.

All of a sudden, a deep groan broke the silence in the area. (Y/n) jumped and looked behind her. There, a man laid in the flowers. She scrambled to her feet and backed away as he grunted and moved a bit.

The girl decided to take a moment to examine him. The man looked to be in either in his late thirties or early forties. He was a tall fellow, the combination of their heights would no doubt make her look like a hobbit next to him. He had kind of a beige skin tone that’s clearly seen a lot of sun (unlike her) and had a few tattoos covering him, plus a little scar on his right cheek.

She couldn’t see the tattoos properly with his black leather jacket covering majority of them as well as his nice looking camo pants and black shoes. The guy also had a few silver helix piercings.

He had slightly wild, short dark brown hair with some stubble on his chin and jawline of the same colour. She also noted that he had quite a lovely pair of emerald green eyes.

Wait, weren’t his eyes closed?

“What the hell are you staring at kid?” He spoke gruffly.

(Y/n) was taken aback. Guy had a deep voice. She blinked before shaking her head. “U-Umm sorry.” The guy raised an eyebrow and scoffed, getting up while dusting his clothes off. He looked around and scowled. His eyes snapped back to the girl as he pointed at her. “You. Kid. Do you have any idea where I am?”

(Y/n) tilted her head and shrugged. “I’m probably just as lost as you are man.” The guy huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “Great... I go through some weird portal looking thing, and now I’m stuck with some kid.” He muttered to himself, making (Y/n) perk up.

She trotted over to him. “You went through a portal? So did I!” He looked at her and examined her for a moment. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Wonderful. Both of us wake up here and have no idea what’s going on.” He scanned the area to see a single way out. He swiftly began walking down it, leaving the girl by herself.

(Y/n) yelped and scurried to catch up to the man. She started walking beside him with him not acknowledging her existence. “Soooo... What’s your name?” She questioned, wanting to break the tense silence that seemed to follow this man.

He glanced at her and grunted. “...Devon. Devon Harris.” The girl smiled at him. “Nice to meet you Mr. Harris! My name’s (Y/n) (L/n).” Devon just rolled his eyes and kept marching forward.

The pair eventually made it to another dark room. Once again, a light from above was shining down on a single patch of grass. They slowly moved closer until something sprouted from the ground.

A golden flower, slightly bigger than the ones in the previous area, swayed slightly. A face appeared on the centre of it, shocking the two.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey the flower-“ The flower paused and blinked. Its face scrunched up in confusion. “Umm... Who are _you_ two?”

Devon stepped back with a freaked out expression. “What the hell _is_ that thing?!” (Y/n) however, stepped closer and looked at this ‘Flowey’ in awe. “A talking flower? That’s so cool!”

Flowey scowled, suddenly not looking so adorable anymore. “What’s happening? Why isn’t Frisk here? What did you two _do?!_ ”

The two humans looked at each other, contemplating what to do in this strange situation. Devon’s face darkened as he brought something out of his pocket, with a flick of his wrist a blade sprung out. “I say we cut the demon plant’s roots.”

Flowey screeched in response. “Don’t touch me, you freak!” (Y/n)’s eyes widened before she stepped between the man and the flower, putting her hands out to Devon to stop him from coming closer. “Wait! Don’t! He hasn’t even done anything to us.”

The girl paused and looked at Flowey over her shoulder with a curious expression. “You are a he right? I didn’t mean to assume your gender or anything.” She took his annoyed expression and eye twitch as a yes.

Devon huffed. “Regardless of what it’s done to us, it’s still a little satanic flower.” (Y/n) gave the man an unimpressed look. “So just because he talks that immediately makes him satanic?”

“Yes.”

(Y/n) sighed before looking back up at Devon. “Look, what if we just keep going? Just- Just to find someone to talk to and explain what’s going on at least?”

Devon frowned as he contemplated her words. He swiftly put away his switchblade and nodded, silently walking past the girl and flower.

As (Y/n) began following him, she turned around and sent a quick wave to the flower before the two left.

Flowey hummed in interest. This was different. Different than any other timeline and reset he’s lived through. A smirk slowly formed on his face, forget killing everyone again this was _much_ more interesting.

While that man annoyed him, the girl was an odd one that he’d have to keep an eye on. He sunk back into the ground, ecstatic to _finally_ explore some unfamiliar territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: What the frick frack is going on??
> 
> Devon: Let me leave damnit
> 
> Flowey: *Whispering evilly to himself* Excellent...
> 
> Welp, first chapter done and no skeletons to be seen. I’m bad at this lmao
> 
> Don’t worry, we’ll be seeing one of our favourite lazy boi’s in the next chapter. Then we can live the dream and be lazy with him!


	2. A goat mother’s promise and a skeleton’s spook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two humans travel through the Ruins they run into a lovely goat woman. Reader has pies aplenty, Devon doesn’t trust anything or anyone and a skeleton gets thrown into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like how the beginning of this chapter is, I’m okay with the middle and I like the end. So make of that what you will.
> 
> Like every story I write, I half know where I’m going with plot. Hopefully it’s interesting though!
> 
> I hope ye enjoy! :D

“Stop, no!”

“It tried attacking us!”

“All it did was fucking _croak_!”

(Y/n) tried her best to hold Devon back, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket as he tried swinging his blade at the little frog creature.

Devon growled and stood straighter, yanking his arm from the girl as he turned to faced her. “Are you gonna stop me from killing everything that threatens us? They’re just stupid animals.” The girl scoffed and crossed her arms. “One, nothing has even threatened us so far. They just come and interact with us. You just assume they’re all dangerous since they’re not ‘normal’.” She exaggerated the last word with an eye roll.

“Two, animals don’t deserve to die just cause they’re animals! That’s messed up dude.” She scolded, not shying away from the man’s glare.

After a second he huffed and shoved his switchblade back into his pocket before walking away. (Y/n) groaned, frustrated beyond belief. She quickly bent over and gave the weird frog creature a little pat on the head before running to catch up to Devon.

The two had been making their way through puzzle after puzzle, weird creature after weird creature and still haven’t made their way out of this odd labyrinth of purple walls. (Y/n) had managed to stop and convince Devon to not kill anything, though it was very difficult.

She’d also been receiving gold from every creature she let go. Like, not actually _from_ them, but gold pieces just appear in her pockets and backpack after each interaction. It was so freaking strange and she was still trying to figure out how that was feasibly possible.

(Y/n) brought out the faded ribbon she found in an earlier puzzle, contemplating what to do with it. Shrugging, she decided to wear it for now and started tying it around her right wrist. It was super cute so why not?

She felt her stomach growl and pouted. They didn’t have any food whatsoever and weren’t sure where to get some in this place. Suddenly a heavenly scent reached her nose. She froze and snapped her head in the direction the smell was coming from, almost giving herself whiplash. “Food...” She mumbled quietly.

Devon stopped a few steps ahead and turned to look at her curiously. “What’d you say?” (Y/n)’s eyes widened as did the grin on her face. “FOOD!” She bolted into another room excitedly, leaving a sputtering Devon in her wake.

“Kid! Wait up!” He yelled, running after her. He came to a stop in the other room and resisted the urge to yell as many curses as possible and run right back out.

The girl was standing over a cobweb with spiders on it. With a disgusted shiver, Devon inched closer to see a sign.

_Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!_

_7g - Spider Donut_

_18g - Spider Cider_

_Spider Bake Sale All proceeds go to real spiders._

He felt like he was going to throw up. Made by spiders? Never mind that, made _of_ spiders?! Devon looked at the concentrated expression on (Y/n)’s face. “Kid. Kid, what’re you doing?”

She spared a second long glance at him before looking back at the web. “I’m trying to math... I think with the amount of gold we have, I can get like four donuts with gold to spare.” Devon looked miffed at her words. “You’re seriously gonna buy those things?! That’s disgusting!”

(Y/n) ignored him in favour of piling twenty eight pieces of gold into the smaller web. A few spiders came down and gently placed the donuts in the web, tittering gratefully at the human girl.

She grinned, quickly took a photo of the bake sale on her phone before grabbing the donuts, much to Devon’s disgust. “Thank you little spiders!” She chirped before turning and walking out, already stuffing her face with a donut.

Devon shivered, unsettled by everything that just went down as he walked beside her. “You sure you don’t want some?” She questioned, waving a donut in his face. Devon gagged and pushed it away. “I’d rather starve.” (Y/n) blinked and shrugged. “Then perish.”

As the two continued their journey and (Y/n) quickly finished off the donuts, they eventually made it to a black tree with no leaves. They stared at it for a moment before getting ready to keep moving forward, freezing when a voice spoke out.

“Oh dear! Two humans in the Ruins?” They turned to see a goat woman creature. They paused, too shocked into silence to do much else. The woman stepped closer, giving a warm smile. “Well, it is wonderful to meet you both. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”

Devon slowly leaned over to (Y/n) and whispered to her. “I think I can take it.” (Y/n) ignored him in favour of walking up to Toriel. “Nice to meet you Miss Toriel. My name’s (Y/n).” Toriel’s smile widened as she placed a hand on the girl’s head, patting her a little. “What a lovely little girl.”

The woman looked up at the cautious man. “And who may you be sir?” He examined her for a second before speaking quietly. “Devon.”

Toriel nodded before suddenly gasping. “Oh, you two must be so tired and hungry after travelling through this place and solving all those puzzles. Come, come!” She gestured for them to follow her as she walked past the tree.

(Y/n) immediately followed her, leaving Devon to hesitate before following as well, scanning his surroundings for anything suspicious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And so I figured that it was the same layout as the previous room, but just rotated around!” (Y/n) happily regaled to Toriel how she worked out the puzzles, half eating the pie she was given.

Toriel giggled. “How wonderful! You are a quick one aren’t you?” (Y/n) beamed at the compliment as Toriel looked over at Devon. “You must be very proud of your daughter.”

Devon spit out the water he was drinking while (Y/n) choked on her pie, coughing and hitting her chest as she tried to clear her throat. Devon wiped his mouth with his sleeve and threw an annoyed glance at Toriel. “The kid isn’t mine.” Toriel looked surprised at that. “Oh really? Apologies for assuming.”

(Y/n) cleared her throat. “It- It’s alright Miss Toriel.” Devon huffed and stood up, the chair legs scraping against the wooden floor as he bumped it. “We should be leaving.” Toriel looked saddened at this. “Must you leave so soon?”

Devon nodded and fixed up his clothes. “The sooner we leave, the sooner I can go home and get this kid away from me.” (Y/n) pouted at his verbal jab at her. “Meanie.”

Toriel sighed and nodded, looking downtrodden as she stood up. “I understand. Follow me.” She and Devon walked out. “C’mon kid!” Devon called over his shoulder.

(Y/n) looked between the main room they walked into and the rest of the pie left in front of her. There was still a little less than half left. After a few more glances between the two, she grabbed the pie, plus the second untouched one and rushed out while eating a slice.

Never let food go to waste kids. I mean, unless you can’t help it. Then whoopsie in that case.

(Y/n) paused as she made it into the main area, looking around to see where the other two could of gone. She then heard voices coming from downstairs. With a small grin, she briskly walked down the stairs and got started on another slice. She really needed to ask Toriel what the recipe was.

Getting to a long hallway, the girl could see the other two in the distance, talking to one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’d like for you to promise me something Devon.” Toriel spoke quietly. The man looked at her suspiciously. “Depends what it is.”

She gave him a serious look as they turned a corner. “Promise that you will protect that young girl back there?”

Devon looked confused now. “What? Why?” Toriel looked ahead as she spoke. “There are many dangers that await you both beyond the Ruins. (Y/n) does not seem to be the type to fight and I do not wish for her to meet an untimely end.”

“I will.” At Toriel’s dubious expression, Devon continued. “I may not like having the kid follow me around, but I’m not gonna send her to her death. I promise I’ll take care of her.” Toriel relaxed a bit and smiled, happy with the usually rude man.

“But.” Devon added with a frown. “That doesn’t mean I have to like or get along with her. And the second we find safe human civilisation, she’s on her own.” Toriel blinked before hesitatingly nodding. It wasn’t ideal, but she will take what she can get from him.

She turned to look down the hall as they stopped in front of the doors. “Ah, there she comes.” She happily noted, seeing (Y/n) trot towards them. Seeing what was in the girl’s arms, Toriel let out a startled laugh. “O-Oh my! She’s quite the hungry human isn’t she?” Devon looked over and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This girl...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s so cooooooold!” (Y/n) complained, shivering at the sudden change in temperature. Devon rolled his eyes. “Then put on your hoodie brat.”

Another shiver ran through her body as she shook her head. “I-I’m too busy h-holding my pie!” Devon looked down and was surprised at only seeing one pie, wasn’t there still some left of the first one? “Did you eat the first one alrea- You know what, never mind. Just give me the stupid pie and put on your stupid hoodie.” He snarked, holding his arms out.

With a lot of hesitance, (Y/n) careful handed the pie to Devon and untied her hoodie from her waist before slipping it on. She sighed softly at the warmth of it. Looking back at Devon, she frowned.

“Mr. Harris...? Where the fuck is my pie?” Devon just shot her a sadistic grin. “Oops.” (Y/n) stopped walking and stared at Devon with a blank expression as he stopped as well. In the back of her mind she noticed a large branch laying at her feet.

“You make me sad.”

He started snickering as he started walking again. (Y/n) glanced at the trees, seeing her pie laying face down in the snow. Taking a moment to mourn the loss of her precious food, she began walking while sulking.

After a bit of walking, an echoing crack stopped the two in their tracks. They slowly turned to see the branch they past had been broken in half. (Y/n) gasped. “What... What did that?”

She felt creeped out. This was like something out of a horror movie. Devon snorted. “It was probably just some animal or something.” Seeing that the girl still wouldn’t move, he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her with him.

After some more walking (Y/n) heard some shuffling in the snow, as if someone were walking behind them. She looked behind her and jumped, her eyes widening when she saw movement of a shadow for a second.

That was definitely bigger than some random animal.

She stumbled forward as Devon yanked her arm. She drew closer to him, looking around frantically in a frightened manner.

“What the hell is this shit?” Devon asked as they came up to a bridge over a seemingly bottomless cavern. The bars looked as if they were to stop anything getting by but were so wide that the two could easily slip through.

(Y/n)’s blood ran cold as the shuffling sound came back, this time a lot closer. They turned around, Devon taking out his switchblade and pushing (Y/n) behind himself. As the frightened girl peaked out from behind her companion, she found that she couldn’t even examine the figure. Whatever they were, there were dark shadows somehow concealing their appearance.

The figure came closer, despite Devon’s defensive stance, until they were right in front of the two.

  **“Humans.”**

(Y/n) and Devon tensed up at the deep voice.

**“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”**

The figure slowly reached out and waited patiently.

**“Why don’t you be nice and shake my hand?”**

Devon didn’t look like he was going to touch the figure anytime soon, ready to cut them up more than anything else. After some contemplation (Y/n) decided to throw caution into the wind. She stepped forward and carefully grabbed the figure’s hand.

A loud and dragged on farting noise filled the area, the shadows on the figure magically disappeared.

The figure was a skeleton. A living skeleton. They wore a blue hoodie, black shorts with white strips on them and comfy looking pink slippers. While they were short they were still a tiny bit taller than her.

As the fart sound faded out (Y/n) started giggling before full blown laughing. Usually she wouldn’t laugh so hard at something like that, but the whole situation was so _absurd_ that she couldn’t help herself.

The skeleton chuckled a bit. “the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. a classic.” (Y/n) let out a small snort before covering her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter whilst blushing in embarrassment. The skeleton grinned at her and decided to introduce himself, finally shaking her hand instead of just awkwardly holding it.

“i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” The girl shook his hand as well before drawing her arm back, clearing her throat a bit and making a note that the skeleton was most likely male. “I’m (Y/n). It’s nice to meet you Sans.”

Sans’ grin widened as he eyed her. He wasn’t sure what was going on with this reset, where Frisk was and why there weren’t any save points, but he was starting to take a liking to this human. She was nice and liked his jokes. Not to mention she’s pretty cute as well.

Suddenly (Y/n) was yanked backwards and a rough looking man took her place. He glared down at Sans, blade still brandished. Sans’ grin grew strained as he glared back, a tense silence growing between them.

(Y/n) awkwardly coughed from behind the man and peaked out, giving Sans a nervous smile. “This is Devon by the way...”

This ‘Devon’ scowled at Sans, clearly not trusting him. Sans rolled his eye lights, feeling the same way. The girl, he didn’t mind but the guy didn’t seem trustworthy in the least.

This definitely must be the human Flowey was screeching about, no doubt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: *Has no pie* :’(
> 
> Sans: sup, it’s ya boy
> 
> Reader: :)
> 
> Devon: Perish small skeleton
> 
> Reader: :(
> 
> Sans is confusion, but is kinda chill with it?? Honestly, he should be more cautious of how easily distracted he is by a pretty face.
> 
> Meanwhile Devon cares but also doesn’t.


	3. Date with a skele-bean and arguing angry bois™️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You somehow score a date with a precious bean while Sans and Devon have a small chat and refrain from killing one another the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination? Naaaaahhhh...
> 
> Part of me is worried I’m rushing through this, while the other worries I’m going a bit too slow. I guess they kinda cancel each other out and make me think everything’s fine while I’m metaphorically surrounded by fire.
> 
> At the very least, extra long chapter! c:
> 
> Oh well, I hope y’all still enjoy!

“quick, behind that rock.”

Devon stayed in his spot, still glaring at the short skeleton until (Y/n) dragged him to the rock quickly. “C’mon dude!” She yelled quietly as she pulled him.

Devon scowled and ducked behind the rock with the girl, neither making a sound.

“sup, bro?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S _SUP_ BROTHER!”

Both (Y/n) and Devon jumped at the loud voice but continued listening quietly. Devon tensed when Sans mentioned the rock they were hiding behind. Though he relaxed slightly when Papyrus grazed over it. (Y/n) shook her head at Devon’s annoyed expression. Sans sure wasn’t winning any favours with this guy.

By the time she zoned back in, Papyrus seemed to be past scolding his brother at the moment.

“I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...”

(Y/n) held herself back from peaking out. She couldn’t help but be really curious to how Papyrus looked.

“WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY _FRIEND_?”

Devon physically had to hold his companion down and cover her mouth just to stop her from saying ‘awww’ loudly and running out from behind the rock. The guy just wanted a friend! She _really_ wanted to hug him right now.

The humans continued to eavesdrop as Papyrus began scolding his brother again. (Y/n) was pretty sure she saw Devon’s eye twitched when Sans tried to out them again.

“hey, take it easy. i’ve gotten a _ton_ of work done today. a skele- _ton_.”

(Y/n) let out an unattractive snort, trying not to laugh loudly. “Shut up.” Devon hissed quietly to her.

Wow. She was actually pretty bad at this ‘hiding’ business now that she thought about it. Luckily, Papyrus seemed to be quite the oblivious skeleton.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“WELL.. IT’S CLEAR... YOU CAN’T... DEFEAT ME!” Papyrus spoke between huffs, luminescent orange sweat could be seen on his skull. Magic perhaps? Devon scoffed, though he was hiding his own exhaustion from the fight.

“YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!” The skeleton rambled some more, annoying Devon and making (Y/n) giggle.

During the battle, Devon refused to let (Y/n) fight but begrudgingly agreed to not hurt the skeleton. Imagine his surprise when the crazy girl shot _flirts_ and _pickup lines_ at the monster and actually successfully distracted him during his attacks.

And why did it _work_?! The skeleton would get flustered, stumbling over his words and messing up his attacks. When Devon looked back at the girl sometime during the fight, she gave him a grin and two thumbs up, clearly proud of her contribution.

He zoned back in as the skeleton started sobbing to himself. Did this guy have mood swings or something? He pouted, looking down. “MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!”

(Y/n) practically shoved Devon as she came up beside him excitedly, putting her hand up like a student in class while waving it around to get the skeleton’s attention. “I’ll be your friend Papyrus!”

Devon rolled his eyes as the two began chatting excitedly, Papyrus accepting her friendship. “WOWIE! I EARNED A FRIEND _AND_ A DATE TODAY!” Papyrus declared as he posed, his scarf blowing behind him heroically. “Yeah!” (Y/n) cheered, currently very hyped up.

Papyrus then explained to the girl the directions he had to getting to the surface, he was very positive about how talking to the king would go. For some reason, Devon severely doubted the king of all monsters would be that lenient with them.

“I’LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE!” With that, the skeleton left with his energetic laughter.

Devon stared in the direction he left before walking to the next area, grabbing (Y/n)’s wrist to drag her along. “Wait!” He paused and turned his head, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“I need to go on my date man.”

Devon gave her the most disbelieving expression he could muster. “You can’t be serious. You’re actually gonna go on a date with that thing?!” He yelled, turning around completely to face her. She grinned and nodded. “Well yeah. I got asked out and said yes. I ain’t gonna be a hoe and just _not_ y’know? Plus he’s a cutie.”

Devon felt like he was about to pop a blood vessel while dealing with this girl. “He’s a fucking _skeleton_!” (Y/n) shrugged. “Doesn’t make him any less cute.”

Devon glared down at her, crossing his arms as a stern expression crossed his face. “No. We are not wasting time just so you can go on a stupid date with a skeleton.” He wasn’t letting it happen. Not only would it waste time they could be using to move on or rest, but he is not letting her get all lovey-dovey with a god damn skeleton monster.

Not that he cares what she does. She’s just some stupid brat he has to protect.

(Y/n) kept eye contact with him as a knowing smirk slowly grew on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe you’re going on a stupid date with a skeleton.” Devon muttered under his breath as the two humans came up to the skeleton brothers’ house. (Y/n) giggled and smiled widely when she spotted Papyrus waiting outside the house.

“Papyrus!” She rushed up to him. Papyrus stopped humming and tapping his foot to look down at her, perking up as his cheekbones glowed a pale orange. “SO YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME, HUMAN (Y/N)!” Suddenly his blush grew a tad as he glanced away nervously.

“YOU MUST BE VERY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS...” (Y/n) tilted her head curiously before nodding. “I’LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL...” Ignoring the human’s protests to his statement, blabbing about how he didn’t need to go out of his way for her, Papyrus gleefully walked off.

Devon snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the house, watching the girl stumble after the fast skeleton. He paused as he watched Papyrus do a U-turn. “What the hell...?” (Y/n) looked equally confused as they came back to the house. “MY HOUSE!” And the excitable skeleton rushed in.

The two humans looked at each other. Devon just gave her a dubious look, silently offering her an out. (Y/n) shrugged and waltzed into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans was chilling on the couch when Papyrus came bursting through the door, chatting animatedly about a date. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, knowing it’s the ‘date’ segment of the timeline. Unlike when he’d stay in his room for this, he stayed out here to study these new humans more.

Speaking of which, the cute one walked in and looked around the place in wonder. As his brother and the human entered the kitchen, the other human walked in and sat down on the other end of the couch. He grumbled to himself before glancing over at Sans, raising an eyebrow at the red condiment bottle in his hand.

“Are... Are you drinking ketchup?” He questioned. Sans grinned and nodded, taking a swig of his drink. The human glanced around a bit before asking another question. “Do you got any alcohol around here I could have?” Sans hummed to himself in thought. While he didn’t really like the guy, he could get needing a drink during stressful times.

He teleported a beer bottle into his hand and gave it to the human. “don’t tell paps.” Devon nodded and opened the bottle, taking a gulp of liquor before sighing. “...Thanks...”

The two sat in silence for a moment, not awkward but definitely not comfortable either. “so uh... those two are going on a date huh?” Devon snorted. “Yeah. Still think it’s stupid.” Sans squeezed his bottle a little tighter, a droplet of ketchup peaking at the nozzle. He never minded Frisk going on a date with his bro before, why did it irk him now?

He stopped from squeezing anymore ketchup out of his bottle as he heard (Y/n) and Papyrus’ giggles from the kitchen. With a quiet huff, Sans looked over at the man drinking beer. “and you’re cool with your kid going on a date with a monster?” Devon, spitting out his drink with wide eyes before proceeding to cough, was not the reaction Sans expected.

The man cleared his throat and wiped his mouth, turning to Sans with a scowl. “She. Isn’t. My. Kid. Why does everyone think that?” He threw up an arm, looking genuinely confused. Before Sans could say anything, Papyrus and (Y/n) came running out of the kitchen.

Ignoring the two on the couch, Papyrus pointed upstairs at his bedroom door. “THAT’S MY ROOM! IF WE’RE FINISHED DOWN HERE, WE CAN GO IN AND...” He paused, thinking about his next words. “DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE?”

Sans and Devon both choked on their respective drinks. (Y/n) grinned excitedly and nodded. “Hell yeah dude! Please tell me you have some kind of merch in there or something? That’ll be another thing we have in common!” Not mentioning how the p in her ‘please’ sounded weirdly like a b, Papyrus tilted his head. “DO ACTION FIGURES COUNT?”

She nodded quickly. “Yeah!” Papyrus perked up once again and hooked his arm with hers, having to bend down a little to do so. With his signature laugh, he dragged the giggling girl upstairs and into his room.

Trying to move on from that, Sans looked back at Devon. “i think everyone thinks she’s your kid cause you two are similar.” Devon rolled his eyes. “We look and act nothing alike.” Sans shrugged, leaning back against the couch. “in terms of looks, could always be an adoptive relationship. not too mention how you both swear a lot. you both also get excitable quickly, albeit about different things and in different ways, but the similarities are still there.”

Devon rolled his eyes. “That’s stupid.” Sans chuckled. “not as much as you are, megalomaniac.” Devon growled and glared at the skeleton. “Do I even want to _know_ what that means?” Sans’ infuriating grin widened. “i dunno, will you be smart enough to understand it?”

“I hate you.” Sans chuckled again at the human’s response. “oh, you’re just saying that buddy.” He gave a mock pout and dramatically placed his hand on his chest. Devon’s glare darkened before he gave a mischievous smirk. “You call _me_ stupid and yet _you’re_ the one just sitting down here, not doing anything, jealous over the fact that your brother is on a date with the girl you like.”

Sans felt his eye lights disappear. “...i don’t know what you’re talking about.” Devon chuckled. “Idiot.” Sans’ eye lights returned as he glared at Devon, the human glaring back just as fiercely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were at the end of their date and Papyrus was preparing how to let the human down gently. She was a wonderful friend and he didn’t want to lose her. As he readied himself, he watched (Y/n) examine his fantastic race car bed with a sparkle in her eyes.

He couldn’t deny that her eyes were very pretty, they complimented her nicely shaped face as well. She also looked very cute, staring at his bed like it was the coolest bed she’s ever seen. Which it is!

She turned to him and smiled brightly. He let out an inaudible gasp. Her smile was incredibly beautiful and he couldn’t help but imagine how soft her lips must be.

His train of thought suddenly came to a screeching halt. Was he really just daydreaming about (Y/n)? He couldn’t actually have a romantic interest in her, right? She was a human! Albeit a human that enjoys (stomachs) his spaghetti, loves doing his puzzles and agrees with him on how cool he is.

“Papyrus? Is something wrong?”

He squeaked and snapped back to attention, feeling his cheekbones heated up from his magic. He scanned the human, glancing away in embarrassment when he realised he was... What was the phrase Sans used? Checking her out?

“ER HUMAN... THIS WAS A WONDERFUL DATE, TRUELY.” He wasn’t exactly sure what his... attraction was to (Y/n) really meant, but it didn’t feel right to call it platonic. That’d be a lie, no?

“Wait, really?” She looked very hopeful as she asked this, hidden insecurity swimming in her beautiful eyes. Papyrus nodded quickly, not wanting to see any insecurities effect this lovely human. She had nothing to be insecure about after all.

“YES! I HAD AN ENJOYABLE TIME! DID... DID YOU?” He asked slightly quieter. He actually felt quite nervous on whether or not she had a good time. Was he entertaining enough? Did he act like a gentleman? Did he give enough spaghetti? (Y/n) nodded happily. “Yes, of course! I don’t really know too much about romantic stuff, but this was awesome, so that’s got to count for something right?”

The way she looked down and rubbed the back of her neck nervously, blushing softly was much too adorable. Papyrus gave his own nod. “NYEH! WONDERFUL! WORRY NOT (Y/N) I WILL MAKE SURE OUR NEXT DATE IS EVEN BETTER!”

(Y/n)’s eyes widened as her cheeks turned more red. “Wha- Next date?” She managed to squeak out as Papyrus grabbed her and ran out of his room excitedly, carrying her under his arm like a football.

“BROTHER! HOW ARE YOU AND THE OTHER HUMAN DOING?” Papyrus asked as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. Sans‘ eye socket twitched before he looked up and smiled. “we’re alright paps. just... bonding over common interests.” Devon snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure.” Papyrus looked happy at this while (Y/n) looked more sceptical. Despite her position, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Last time she checked, drinking beer and ...ketchup... while death glaring each other wasn’t really bonding. Eh, maybe she just doesn’t get out a lot. Is this what socialising in a club is like?

“how’d your date go paps?” Sans asked with a semi-strained smile. “IT WAS GREAT! WE HAD SO MUCH FUN. (Y/N) EVEN LOVED MY SPAGHETTI! WHICH ISN’T A SURPRISE AT ALL REALLY.” Payprus announced proudly. Sans tilted his head and looked at (Y/n) in curiosity.

The human just made a face and shrugged her shoulders, earning a chuckle from the lazy skeleton. Devon grumbled as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, we finally done here? Can we _finally_ leave?” Papyrus pouted. “AWW, DO YOU HAVE TO?”

(Y/n) looked up and gave him a soft smile. “Yeah, we do. Sorry Papyrus, Mr. Harris and I gotta bounce and find our way home.” Papyrus let out, what (Y/n) could only describe as, a whine before begrudgingly placing the girl into Devon’s arms. The man looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

He rolled his eyes, turned and dumped her on the couch. She muttered out a curse as her back hit the armrest, sitting up and glaring at Devon. “Jerk...” Devon chuckled as he walked to the door, giving a half assed wave behind him. “See you guys hopefully never. Bye.” Sans snorted, refraining himself from flipping the guy off. “terrible to meet you too pal.” He lazily called out as Devon slammed the door.

(Y/n) stood up and grinned sheepishly at the two. “Hah, sorry about him. Hope I can see you guys soon!” She cheered, waving as she exited the house.

“BYE BYE (Y/N)!”

“see ya cutie.”

As (Y/n) walked outside, she heard arguing in the distance. She looked at the trees, groaning when she saw Devon a bit away. The guy keeps saying he’s protecting her but it’s beginning to feel like she’s just stopping him from constantly starting shit.

“Then why the fuck are you stalking us you little shit?” She heard Devon as she grew closer. She looked around him to see the talking flower from before. Flowey, right? The flower and Devon seemed to be having an intense glare off. “Why would I ever stalk a freak like _you_?” Flowey hissed out.

“The hecky heck is going on with you two?” (Y/n) asked, placing her hands on her hips. They both looked over at her, Devon huffing as he spoke first. “This little shit has been following us.” Devon spoke, gesturing to Flowey with something akin to disgust. Flowey scowled. “I was _observing_ (Y/n), freak.”

The girl rolled her eyes as the two continued arguing. Why was this her life now? She decided to zone out and look around, taking a moment to appreciate how pretty the trees and snow were. She looked down and giggled as she slowly lifted her foot and stepped down, the snow crunching as she slowly applied pressure.

A deep chuckle caught her attention. The girl turned around to see Sans, leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets. He looked at her and winked, gesturing for her to come over. (Y/n) glanced at the man and flower for a second to see if they were paying attention.

“I swear, I’ll tear out your roots you little weed!”

“I’d like to see you try, FREAK!”

“Mmhm...” (Y/n) hummed out with an eye roll. She walked over to Sans and smiled. “Hi-“ He cut her off by placing his index phalanx to her lips, shushing her. He brought out his other hand and handed her two pieces of paper, both fairly small. “Huh?” Looking back up, Sans gave her a two finger salute and another wink before blipping out of existence. She gasped and looked around. “Where...” Seeing no skeleton in sight, she decided to check out the pieces of paper, noticing phone numbers at the top of both. Reading the first one, she let out a huff of laughter.

_NYEHEHEHE!_

_HELLO (Y/N)! DID I SPELL THAT RIGHT? I HOPE I DID!_

_I’M GIVING YOU MY NUMBER SO WE CAN KEEP IN TOUCH! YOU CAN TALK TO ME ANYTIME YOU FEEL LONELY, I’D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU! WE STILL NEED TO PLAN THAT SECOND DATE AS WELL!_

_P.S. YOU HAVE VERY LOVELY EYES! I’D EVEN SAY AS LOVELY AS MY SPAGHETTI!_

_\- PAPYRUS_

(Y/n) blushed a light pink and giggled. She slipped Papyrus’ note under the other piece of paper, glancing at the number on top before reading.

_hey cutie._

_wanted to give you my number cause you said we were friends. and you know, i’m not a phone-y so i thought we could stay in touch. seriously though, if you’re ever in trouble or just wanna talk, i’m here. not literally but y’know what i mean._

_also, i’d like to take you on a date as well if ya don’t mind._

_p.s. watch out for the megalomaniac for me yeah? he seems a bit unstable._

_\- sans_

(Y/n)’s blush deepened as she rolled her eyes, smiling softly. She snickered at the pun as she brought out her phone. She quickly put the numbers in and typed their names, ‘Don’t toucha my spaghet’ and ‘The Punster™️’ with a laugh.

“(Y/n)!” She jolted and looked up when her name was called, putting the notes in her bag. Devon looked shocked at something behind her, slowly moving closer. She quickly turned and gasped at the thing forming in front of her. It seemed to be another portal, similar to the one that brought her here except it had a slight red tinge to it.

She backed away as it grew bigger and began pulling her in. “Mr. Harris!” She yelped, rushing towards him. Devon pulled her towards him and held her close, the pull now making it difficult to move away. With an arm wrapped around her and a hand on her head, Devon refused to let her go as they were being forced forward, his feet leaving grooves in the snow.

Flowey looked back and forth between the humans and the portal, confused on why it wasn’t effecting him. His eyes widened as he realised they weren’t getting away at this point. He felt panic strike through him, knowing that he’ll have to be forced to go through the same old resets, with the same monsters and the same dialogue over and over and _over again_.

He shot a vine at (Y/n)’s ankle, wrapping around it tightly and desperately. The girl gasped in pain, looking down at him in surprise. “Flowey! What’re you-“

“I’m not going to be trapped here again! Not AGAIN!”

With a pained yelp (Y/n)’s leg gave out as Flowey clung to her ankle painfully, Devon being the only thing keeping her up. “Let go of her!” Devon managed to yell out before all three were sucked into the portal.

The portal disappeared without a trace as everything grew still. A single voice then broke the silence in the area. Whispering in disbelief and shock.

“(y/n)...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: Yo, guess wut?
> 
> Papyrus: WHAT?
> 
> Reader, trying to flirt: All your facial parts are in the right spot ;D
> 
> Papyrus: *GASPS IN SPAGHETTI*
> 
> Reader honestly just wants to go home, but at least these skeletons are neat. Also quite flirty, but that’s besides the point. Looks like the squad’s going to another universe, which I’m pretty sure y’all can guess which one by how I described the portal but oh well :P
> 
> Also Devon doesn’t want to get along with anyone and regrets nothing. It’s something he and Flowey have in common.


	4. Hello, my name’s (Y/n) and I seemed to have lost my adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Reader gets kidnapped, possibly has several breakdowns in a row and is now stuck babysitting a bratty soulless flower.
> 
> Reader is also an idiot.
> 
> Reader wants to lie down and cry forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, I was totally winging most of this chapter. I got to put in more of the dynamic of Reader and Flowey’s friend(?)ship so that was fun!
> 
> I hope ye enjoy! :D

“Wa...up...”

(Y/n) grumbled, shifting in her spot.

“...ake...p...”

(Y/n) whined, wanting silence so she could keep sleeping. She was warm and didn’t want to move.

“...Wake up...”

If whoever that is doesn’t shut up real soon...

“Wake up idiot!”

(Y/n) let out a dramatic groan of annoyance. “You’re the idiot…” She mumbled as she snuggled further into her hoodie. “Would you get up already! God damnit, you couldn’t have chosen a worse time to be a lazy sack of-“

“Watch yo profanities...” She mumbled in a higher pitch as if she were quoting someone, rubbing her right eye as she got up. Damn her back was aching. “Says the one who always swears.” The voice scoffed beside her. She stretched and yawned, practically screeching due to how high her voice went. “Shut up, shut up!” The voice hissed out. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and looked at the source of the snarking. She blinked when she saw Flowey beside her, his roots coming out from under her shirt and hoodie, holding onto her stomach.

“Flowey? The heck?” Suddenly everything came back to her. Her eyes widened and gasped, looking at Flowey with an accusatory glare. “Dude! Why the hell did you attach yourself to my freaking ankle?!” Flowey glared back. “Because I didn’t want to be stuck in that hell anymore!” That took her back by surprise. Hell...?

She didn’t say anything back, instead looking over to her ankle. It still felt sore from when Flowey acted like a clingy child and she wanted to check on it. She felt her heart drop to her stomach when she saw steel cuffs wrapped around both her ankles. Her breathing quickened as she looked down at her hands to see the same cuffs around her wrists. Each cuff had chains connecting them to the wall she was leaning against. (Y/n) felt her chest hurt by how hard and quick her heart was beating. She scanned the room she was in, her fear and panic growing with each detail she noted of the place.

She seemed to be in a shed of some kind, pretty crappy and rundown if you ask her. Dirty bars that reminded her of a prison, trapped her in the small area. The only thing in her little cell was a single bone and a dog food bowl. Do they... Do they keep a dog in here? Honestly, she’d like that. (Y/n) needed a good boy pupper to cuddle and comfort her right now. The most unsettling thing would be the, what she could only assume, blood stains everywhere. She felt like she was in a horror movie of some kind.

“Looks like I was just taken to another hell though... Don’t know which one I prefer.” Flowey’s comment made (Y/n) look down at him and gasp. He had a black and blue bruise on his right cheek. How on earth did he even _bruise_? A person bruises when they’re bleeding under the skin of where they were struck. She decided to just chalk it up to it being a monster thing as she picked him up. His roots let go of her stomach and attached to her arm. At least it was a lot more gentle then his death grip earlier.

“Flowey... What happened to you? What even happened in general? All I remember was going through that portal.” She questioned him softly while running a gentle thumb down his cheek, next to the bruise. Flowey scowled at her touch but didn’t move away. “We landed in another universe. An alternate one.” (Y/n) scrunched up her face in confusion. More universe jumping? “An alternate one? So... same multiverse then?” Flowey looked surprised at this. “You know about the multiverse?”

(Y/n) shrugged. “Well it’s always just been a concept in my world, a possibility y’know? After literally being transported somewhere through a portal and meeting a bunch of strange creatures, I assumed it was a new universe or something.” She tilted her head as she looked at Flowey. “You said alternate right? So the one we were in previously is linked to this one somehow?” Flowey nodded, looking impressed. “Huh... You know, you’re much smarter than you look.”

(Y/n) snorted. “Yeah, uh huh. You keep thinking that bud.” Flowey rolled his eyes at that. “Looks like that intelligence doesn’t last long though.” The girl giggled quietly before her concerned expression returned. “Seriously though, we got off track. What happened? Did someone hurt you?” Before Flowey could answer, the sound of a door opening and slamming shut made them jump. Flowey whimpered and moved up her arm, shuffling into her sleeve and hiding in her hoodie. (Y/n) held her breath and tensed as footsteps grew closer. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped at who came up to the bars.

“Papyrus...?”

He looked like Papyrus alright. An edgy, red and black, Hot Topic shopping and sharp looking version of Papyrus. She wasn’t completely sure but she even thinks this guy might be slightly taller than her Papyrus. While her Papyrus being tall was cool, it just made this guy look terrifying. He had scars over his left eye socket. _Scars!_ As cool as they look, it was scary to think of how he could have received them. Who could’ve made that? For some reason she doubted that person was even alive anymore. Why were his teeth sharp? How does that even happen? Like, Mother Nature what’re you doing?

A frightening grin grew on his face. “AH. SO YOU _ARE_ AWARE! INTERESTING...” (Y/n) winced. She probably shouldn’t have said anything. But how could she not when he looked so much like her friend? The dark skeleton unlocked the cage, opened the door and walked in with an air of power surrounding him. (Y/n) shrunk back as he knelt down in front of her, still towering over her and grabbing her face roughly. She squeaked when he forced her head up to look at him, feeling Flowey shaking under her hoodie.

“I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT I HAVEN’T KILLED YOU PEST, BUT YOU PROVE TO BE QUITE USEFUL AS OF RIGHT NOW.” He sneered at her, squishing her cheeks a bit too hard for her liking. The human internally screeched in sheer panic. This was literally a fucking horror movie she was in! She doesn’t know how to respond to this! Whenever she got too nervous or upset, she’d just joke it off and then have a breakdown later when she’s alone. You know, like an unhealthy person. How does she joke off intense fear? Should she even try to? Will he kill her if she said something wrong?

_Don’t say something snarky... Please don’t say something snarky!_

“Do it, you won’t.”

_WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!_

(Y/n) couldn’t believe herself. Did she _actually_ just say that? To her captor? That’s something she’d say to her friends, not to the guy who kidnapped her! She even felt Flowey stop shaking, probably in shock of how dumb she is. Hot Topic Papyrus stared at her for a moment of intense silence before snickering quietly, leading into exploding laughter. She noticed he did the same ‘Nyhehehe’ thing that her Papyrus did. Though instead of being adorable, it was chilling.

“YOU ARE A PATHETIC WELP, BUT AN ENTERTAINING ONE NONETHELESS.” He turned her head side to side, humming to himself as he examined her face. He let go of her and stood back up, looking down at her with his hands on his hips- pelvis? Ugh, skeleton anatomy...

“TRY AND BEHAVE YOURSELF AND PERHAPS I WILL LEAVE YOU SOME SCRAPS FOR DINNER.” He stated before walking out of the cage, closing and locking the door. (Y/n) rolled her eyes. “How generous of you...” She muttered to herself. Suddenly, a thought hit her like a truck, filling her with worry and dread. “Wait!” She called out to the dark Papyrus before he walked off.

He turned to her with a questioning gaze. “WHAT?” The girl hesitated for a moment. “W-Where is Mr. Harris?” Was he okay? Did they kill him? Was he hurt? He better not be hurt! The edgy skeleton looked thoughtful for a moment before a sinister smirk adorned his skull. “OH, THAT OTHER HUMAN YOU MEAN? IT RAN OFF, OBVIOUSLY KNOWING IT WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME!” He spoke with the upmost pride. (Y/n) however, felt like she couldn’t breathe. “Ran off...? He-He wouldn’t just leave me... He must’ve had no choice but to run, that’s it.” She mumbled to herself, trying to convince her own doubtful mind to assume otherwise. Seemed the skeleton heard her.

“THE WASTE OF SPACE DIDN’T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO FIGHT. JUST SAW THAT WE HAD YOU AND RAN OFF WITH ITS TAIL BETWEEN ITS LEGS.” With an evil snicker, emo Papyrus walked off with the dramatic flare of a Disney villain. (Y/n) stared down at her hands, trying to ignore how her throat suddenly grew dry. So Devon just left? Left her to fend for herself? He just saw a chance to get rid of her and took it?

Why was she so surprised? She _knew_ he didn’t like her, he made sure that she and everyone else knew that. She hasn’t actually known the dude for that long anyway, a day or two at most by this point. He had no responsibility to make sure she’s okay. So why did it hurt so badly? Was she _that_ annoying to be around? She always knew she could be a little annoying to some people, but enough to be left to die? That seemed a little harsh.

The thing was, he wasn’t a bad guy. Not on the inside anyway. She just couldn’t imagine him abandoning her like that. There had to be a reason. That evil Papyrus look-alike was probably just messing with her, she shouldn’t just take his word for it.

......

Why was this bothering her so much?! It’s not like he had to protect her weak ass! That wasn’t his job, he wasn’t in charge of her, he wasn’t her _fucking dad!_

(Y/n)’s breath hitched as her eyes stung with unshed tears. “S-Son of a...” No wonder why she was getting all triggered and butthurt over this. Why she kept sticking around Devon and defending him when he was being an asshole. His stupid jerk self reminded her of her stupid jerk dad! The dad that left her and her family. Ugh, of _course_ she had to come to a moment of self realisation of her daddy issues when she’s kidnapped. Because why not right? Perfect timing and all.

“pfft. are... are you crying?”

A mocking voice shocked (Y/n) out of her stupor. She blinked and looked up, wiping her eyes and cheeks of her tears. The newcomer that came to greet her was Sans. Not her Sans of course, definitely not her Sans. He looked like an edgy version of Sans that decided red was his colour instead of blue. Even his eye lights were red instead of white. Was he... Was he wearing a spiky collar? Huh. Kinky, but she won’t judge. Damn his teeth were sharp as hell. Did he have a gold tooth to the side there? Holy crap, she had to admit that was super awesome looking.

The Sans smirked at her staring. “like what ya see sweetheart?” She made a face at that. She’ll be honest, she was usually very susceptible to the flirtings and such, but when it was one of her kidnappers? Suddenly not so hot, you know? “Uh... Sans?” He tsked and leaned against the bars, shamelessly eyeing her up and down. “not the one you’re used to sweetie. vanilla ain’t got nothing me.” He spoke with arrogance. Why did she feel the need to doubt that?

“i know you’re used to undertale and all their fluffy and happy shit, but you’re in underfell now girlie.” (Y/n) raised an eyebrow at that. Were they really so aware of universes and stuff that they have names for them? That was... incredibly interesting. If she ever got out of her little prison, she’ll get around to noting this down somewhere. Regardless of her less than ideal situation, the excitement of finding out the existence of multiple universes still nipped at the back of her mind.

“one wrong move and you’ll be dead in a second.” Oh god, he’s still talking. (Y/n) was unabashedly zoning out for a second there. She scrambled to think of a reply. “Oof, sweet release.” She actually had to pause and contemplate why her brain worked the way it did. She was starting to agree with all those adults that told her she surfed the web a little too much. The memes have taken over her life. What was she supposed to say in this kind of situation anyway? She was never taught this! Why don’t schools teach students what to do if you’re ever _kidnapped?_ Give a seminar or something. Seems like a pretty useful lesson in theory.

It’s-not-a-phase-mom Sans blinked at her response before snorting and chuckling, shaking head in amusement. “well, aren’t you a delight to have around? i’ll give it to ya, you’re more interesting than other humans i’ve met.” He ran a red glowing tongue over his teeth suggestively, making (Y/n)’s eyes widened in shock. They have tongues? Literally how? They’re skeletons! What the hell dude?! “hotter than others i’ve seen as well~” He purred out.

(Y/n)’s felt her cheeks heat up, scrunching up her face a tad. “Dude, you must not get around much. I’m mediocre at best.” She joked, earning a laugh from the skeleton. Why is she joking around with her kidnappers? Joking is one of the only things she knows how to do in stressful situations. “heh. keep this up sweetheart and you might just survive by the end of this.”

With that, the air shifted and he was gone. (Y/n) blinked. Right, teleporting. Because _that’s_ a thing they can do. Goodness knows if she, by some miracle, managed to escape these chains and run for it they’d be able to catch her in an instant. She sniffed, noticing a different smell in the area. Looking around, she spotted a plate on the ground along with a knife and fork. On it, laid a whole serving of lasagna that definitely looked like more than just scraps. But hey, she wasn’t complaining. Sansy boy must’ve teleported it in here or something like that.

Flowey slithered out of her sleeve and glared harshly at her. “Are you insane?! You know what? No! That doesn’t even come close to describing your actions. Are you _suicidal_ or something?!” He hissed at her. “It’s like you’re _trying_ to get yourself killed you idiot!” (Y/n) lifted her hands in surrender and shrugged. “Sorry okay? I panicked! And when I panic I start spouting memes n’ shit!” Flowey’s glare worsened, glowering at her. “If we’re gonna survive, you need to be smarter about everything. One wrong move-“

“-And I’ll be dead in a second. Yeah, yeah. The edgy lad just told me the same thing.” She waved the sentient flower’s irritation off with an eye roll, currently not having a care in the world now that she wasn’t in immediate danger. “Alright. ‘Nuff scolding my single digit IQ. Food first.” She grabbed the plate and grinned, picking up the utensils. “Wait!” Flowey’s interruption made her pause. “Whaaaaaat?” She groaned, throwing her head back dramatically. “What did I just say about being smarter? Maybe if you were more observant, then you’d notice the freaking _glass_ in the food!”

(Y/n) hummed thoughtfully as she pursed her lips. Looking down at the lasagna, she noticed that there actually were glass shards sticking out of it. “Oh... Interesting recipe choice.”

The girl spent a while searching and picking out the shards of glass, big and small, and finally managed to eat the lasagna safely. It reminded her of the cinnamon roll Papyrus’ spaghetti. It wasn’t really fun to eat and she definitely would prefer to eat something else, but it was edible and that’s all that mattered at the moment. Feeding Flowey was a whole different story though. It was how she imagined trying to feed a fussy child to be like. He kept hissing and refusing, eventually snapping at (Y/n) and biting her. At that point she grew frustrated and raised her voice at him.

Long story short, she got him to eat enough to be sated while she ate the rest. What? It may not be great but it was still food.

Both grew bored quickly after eating. (Y/n) only then realised she didn’t have her phone on her, to which Flowey proceeded to make fun of her suffering. Well, at least one of them was having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey: What the hell is wrong with you?
> 
> Reader: Nothing
> 
> Flowey: Liar-
> 
> Reader: I hAVE ISSUES! I’m the big depressi :,c
> 
> Underfell skeletons ahoy! Reader is a good ol’ prisoner and is having the healthy amount of breakdowns as one. I realise that I make the Reader as ADD as I suspect I am when indulging in her thoughts and feelings.
> 
> Also, apologies if you preferred I didn’t put in the father issues thing. I try to make the Reader as vague as I can but I don’t want her to be boring as heck at the same time.
> 
> Hope you can still enjoy it either way! c:


	5. Noms, mustard and Shrek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see more of Reader’s time in the slammer and her wonderful coping mechanisms. Soulless plants and edgy skeletons are here, plus something rather... interesting is uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little over three months since I updated? Naaaaahhhh...
> 
> I may take long to write, but rest assured I will never leave my published stories unfinished!
> 
> Anyway, I quite liked this chapter. It’s setting up some stuff I can’t wait to get to! The inspiration may have left all those months ago, but it’s back baby!
> 
> Welp. I hope ye enjoy!

Sans would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in this human. She was... weird, for lack of a better word. He wasn’t all too surprised when he came in to her crying. She was kidnapped, how else would she act other than being scared shitless? But then she stopped when he started talking to her, she looked more curious than anything. She was definitely different from Frisk.

He was still confused over the whole ‘missing Frisks’ situation. Well, missing Charas in the swaps’ case but he didn’t like to think about those. Freaking Chara... Apparently Ink is losing his shit trying to figure out what’s going on with the universes. Some Sanses have been trying to help him, others have just been laughing at him and the rest have been doing both. Underfell Sans being included in that third category. What can he say? He doesn’t want the multiverse to collapse or anything, but damnit if it wasn’t hilarious seeing Ink become an unorganised and sputtering mess when he usually doesn’t care about things in general.

The Papyruses, to their credit, were trying to help where they can. Though they couldn’t do a whole lot, they were still useful regardless. The Gasters... They could only help so much from the Void but were trying anyway. The swap Gasters were technically more useful, but they kinda sucked so it was a win-lose situation.

Sans brought the crumpled up notes from his pocket. He found them in the girl’s hoodie along with her phone. He already read through them, resulting in them being crumpled up. Were those wimps seriously flirting with the human? They weren’t even any _good_ at it. And why the human? There’s nothing special about her. _Sure_ she’s pretty hot and kinda funny, but that’s all she’s got going for her. Either way, she was useful in figuring out this multiverse crap and they got her trapped. Though that other human running around lost somewhere makes things a little more complicated.

…Damn, that girl looked fuckin’ cute with that stupid blush on her dumb face.

Ugh... He needed some mustard...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey now, you're an all-star! Get your game on, go play!”

“Stop.”

“Hey now, you're a rock star! Get the show on, get paid~”

“I’m literally begging you to shut up.”

“And all that glitters is goooOOOoold~!”

“This is my personal hell.”

“Only shooting staaaars break the mooOOOouuld~

Flowey growled, sneering at the human he was stuck with. “I’m gonna break you, I swear.” (Y/n)’s voice trembled in the middle of a line, trying her hardest to keep singing but she gave up and started cackling hysterically instead. “Stop singing those stupid songs! They’re idiotic and annoying!” Flowey’s hiss just made the girl laugh harder, falling onto her side and holding her stomach. “Wh-What do you g-got against my b-boy Shrek?” She stuttered between giggles. Flowey groaned and shook his head, his roots moving along her arm to get closer to her face. He was thankful she wasn’t wearing her hoodie currently, it would have gotten in the way of his roots. “Oh god, we’re gonna die. You’re gonna get us killed. I should have just gone with the freak instead...” He muttered to himself.

“Why didn’t you?”

Flowey paused and looked up at the girl in confusion. “Huh?” (Y/n), still giving a silly smile, tilted her head as she looked at him. “Why didn’t you go with Mr. Harris? I mean, that would have been the smart thing to do since I kinda got my ass kidnapped.” She shrugged, her smile growing smaller. Flowey scoffed, his roots moving to wrap around her shoulder so he could get closer. “It’s not like the freak was even there when you were taken anyway.” (Y/n) sat up quickly and looked at Flowey. The sentient plant was taken aback by the sudden movement and the uncharacteristic serious look on the humans face. “Wait. He _wasn’t_ there?”

“Uh, no? When I woke up, you and I were in the forest alone. I tried to wake you up but stupid, edgy smiley trash bag found us.” Flowey regaled with an eye roll at the mention of ‘smiley trash bag’. (Y/n)’s eyes narrowed as she looked down. “But... Papyrus told me that he ran...” Her sentence trailed off while her eyes widened. Her head shot up. “That bitch lied to me!” Flowey flinched back at her yell, looking surprised as she continued. “That boy was saying that he saw Mr. Harris but he literally wasn’t even _there!_ Here I was, stressing about how he left us and went off on his own, meanwhile I should’ve been stressing over the fact that Mr. Harris is _fucking missing completely!_ ” (Y/n) suddenly turned to Flowey with a fierce glare. “And why the hell didn’t you tell me this earlier?” Flowey attempted to glare back, completely unprepared for the usually laidback human to be angry with him. “I d-don’t know! I just forgot okay?”

(Y/n) rolled her eyes and threw her head back, smacking her palm against her forehead. “How old are you again? I’m starting to think you’re just some kid with responses like that.” Flowey scowled and turned away, giving a small huff. (Y/n) covered her face with her hands and groaned softly, more annoyed now than anything else. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two, the creaking of the floorboards and the wind outside were the only noises that could be heard. (Y/n) drew in a breath and exhaled slowly through her nose, it sounding weirdly muffled by her hands. “Ugh... Do you think he’s okay?” Flowey hummed in confusion, not hearing her words properly. She groaned again before letting her hands fall onto her lap. “Do you think he’s okay?” She asked quietly. She picked up her hoodie, still bundled up from using it as a pillow the previous night, and hugged it close. “I mean, where could he have gone? Do you think someone took him? But then why wouldn’t they take us too? Fuck me, what if he’s hurt?”

The worried girl stopped when she felt something nipping at her cheek. Slowly looking to the side, she spotted Flowey’s face right next to her’s and him biting her cheek. He gave her a sharp glare and bit a little harder. It hurt, but like a pinch more than anything. It’s what she pictured a cute little ‘nom’ to be like in real life. Flowey growled and let go of her cheek. “He’ll be _fine_.” He hissed, gently smacking her previously bit cheek with a petal. “Stop worrying. It makes you look dumb.” He huffed and turned away. (Y/n) blinked. Was he... Was he trying to make her feel better? “Oh, uhh... Okay...?” She spoke in an unsure tone. What was she supposed to respond with anyway? No? Thank you? Either way, they lapsed back into an awkward silence that made (Y/n)’s anxiety go nuts.

“Hey uhh... You know who doesn’t look dumb?” The girl asked hesitantly, desperately wanting to break the silence. Flowey looked at her with a suspicious glare. “Who...?” At her grin, his suspicions skyrocketed. “Rick Astley.” His suspicion turned to confusion. “Who’s Rick Astley?” The soulless monster felt instant regret and groaned loudly as the human started making musical beats with her mouth. “Noooooo!”

“Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you!”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!”

“Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~!”

“Stop!”

“Get rick-rolled PLANT BOY!”

“I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!”

The sound of the shed door slamming open and close, shut the two up quickly. At the thundering footsteps growing closer, (Y/n)’s heart jumped out of her chest and Flowey flinched back. The flower whimpered as his roots moved down to grab onto the back of (Y/n)’s bra, moving under her shirt, hiding away and curling up against her back. While one would think she would be uncomfortable, she was more relieved the bratty monster was safer in his chosen hiding spot. He never put his grubby little roots where she doesn’t allow anyway.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?”

Papyrus’ booming voice caused (Y/n) to jump, avoiding her reflex to press her back to the wall. She shrunk back and stayed silent in response to the intimidating presence. Papyrus scowled, unlocking and opening the cell door before storming in and stopping in front of the girl with his hands on his hips. “WELL?” He spoke menacingly while tapping his foot impatiently. “ANSWER ME!” He barked, earning a flinch from the imprisoned human. “Fuck- I don’t know! I’m sorry though? Stop yelling at me, please and thanks?”

The skeleton huffed and pinched the bridge of his nonexistent nose. “UNBELIEVABLE...” He dragged a hand down his face in frustration before kneeling down. He reach out to the girl, hesitating when she moved an inch away from him. He frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder. “YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL. YOU’RE ONLY IN A SHED AND IT ISN’T VERY SOUNDPROOF.” He leaned in closer, making sure the girl was looking straight into his eye sockets. (Y/n) couldn’t help but shiver at feeling of the skeleton’s clawed phalanges gently pressing into her skin through her shirt. “IF YOU’RE TOO LOUD, OTHER MONSTERS WILL HEAR YOU AND THEY WOULDN’T HESITATE TO ATTACK. BELIEVE IT OR NOT BUT MY LAZY BROTHER AND I ARE THE ONLY ONES KEEPING YOU SAFE.” (Y/n) looked like she wanted to believe him but couldn’t. “We’ll stay quiet... but that doesn’t mean I’m trusting that my kidnappers are protecting me or anything. That’s a bit of a stretch, you gotta admit.” Papyrus grunted in annoyance but nodded. “HMPH. VERY WELL.”

The tall monster stood up and made his way out the holding cell. After locking it back up, he paused and looked at the human. He scanned her carefully, seeming as if he was looking for something he couldn’t see. “DON’T... DON’T BE STUPID.” He spat, acting as if he didn’t just show any emotion other than anger. With that he walked off, the two only relaxing when they heard the door close again.

Flowey slowly moved out from (Y/n)’s shirt to rest on her shoulder. “Woah. That was uhh...” (Y/n) just nodded slowly in agreement. “Yeah, definitely...”

“Do you realise what just happened?”

“Yeah...” (Y/n) muttered quietly. She suddenly turned and looked at Flowey with a mock panicked and teary expression. “I’m gonna be sent to the principal’s office! Mom’s gonna kill me dude!” She spoke in a whiney tone before fake crying. Flowey sighed and shook his head. “You’re so _weird_.”

“I’m never going to Disney World!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay... Sans? You good?”

The edgy and short skeleton had appeared in front of the little prison moments before, a bottle of mustard in hand and swaying on his feet. He hiccuped with a silly grin on his face. “of course i’m good! just drowning my emotions and issues in mustard! haha!” (Y/n) blinked. Mustard? She thought back to the ketchup bottle she saw in the other Sans’ hand back in Undertale. Are condiments like alcohol for magical skeletons or whatever? She should get around to asking one of them at some point.

“d-don’t worry. i’m not as think as you drunk i a-am.”

...When they’re sober might she add.

“Well alright...” (Y/n) spoke slowly. “Any reason you came here, drunk off your ass then?” Sans chuckled and suddenly teleported. He appeared in the cell now and looked completely disorientated. (Y/n) yelped and moved back as Sans fell onto floor, face first in front of her. The girl winced. “Oof...” That looked like it hurt. Flowey scoffed from where he was nestled in the crook of her neck (it had taken most of her self control not to squeal at the ticklish feeling) and sighed irritably. “Stupid smiley trash bag...”

Sans groaned and got up enough to crawl over to them and flopped back down, his skull now resting on the human’s crossed legs. “you ever think about how existence is meaningless and h-how pointless everything is?” (Y/n) was taken aback. While she has had experience with drunk people (hardly any but shhh), the sudden question really caught her off guard. She rubbed the back of her neck and her nose crinkled in contemplation. “Well... Yeah. I feel like anyone would at least once when they’re at a certain age. It’s... a tricky subject. While the thought that we just exist to die is scary, it’s kinda true. Nothing lasts forever after all. I think a positive thing to think about and what honestly keeps me sane with existential stuff is that everyone can make their own meanings. We choose whether we want the things we do to be pointless or not. People say why bother, I just say why not? If everything ends up the same anyway, why be a big old grump about it? Why not just go along for the ride, you know?”

It was silent for a moment. Flowey didn’t say anything but just nuzzled into her neck in response, not that he will admit to that later. (Y/n) looked down to see Sans now looking up at her (when did he turn over?) with awe. “holy shit... your v-views and stuff-“ He cut himself off with a hiccup. “make mine look like shit.” (Y/n) winced and shrugged. “Ah. Sorry man.” Sans shook his head at her apology. “nah. s’fine girlie. makes you interesting.” He moved a hand up, hiccuping before pressing his phalanx tip to her nose. “...you’re upside down.” He snickered. (Y/n) paused. Guess real talk is over now. While the boopings of the snoots have arrived. She chuckled and grinned. “Yeah man. It’s one of my specialties.” This just made Sans laugh harder as he placed both of his hands on her cheeks and squished her face. “yer cute as well.” He pinched her cheeks gently and pulled on them. Fortunately, it wasn’t enough to hurt her. Kind of surprising with how sharp his phalanges are though. She giggled and poked her tongue out a little at the skeleton, causing him laugh even harder, giving a fairly cute snort.

The two spent the next hour just giggling and laughing about random things. (Y/n)’s oddness apparently complimented Sans’ drunkenness very well. At some point Sans had fallen asleep, his arms loosely around (Y/n)’s waist while still awkwardly laying on the floor. The girl leaned against the wall and pet Sans’ skull as she stayed quiet. “He’s not as big and tough as I first thought huh? More...cute.” She whispered, turning her head to Flowey to see his response. She smiled softly when she saw Flowey asleep and resting on her shoulder like always. Aw... Two sleepy disaster murder boys. Adorable.

Her internal gushing was interrupted when she spotted something peaking out of Sans’ pocket. Something familiar. Most likely being much more careful and quiet than needed, she grabbed the object and gasped. Her phone. It’s her phone! “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!” The whisper-yell thankfully didn’t disturb the sleepy skeleton. Right before she unlocked the phone, she paused. “Okay, okay. Hold on there. Try and have big brain time right now.” If she takes it, Sans will notice and be mad. At the very least, she will lose whatever semblance of trust she has with him, which she hopes actually exists. If she unlocks it and all the notifications go away, Sans will know she went through it. Taking her phone back or going through it is just a bad move no matter what.

Goddamnit is she glad she has a password on her phone. There’s no doubt in her mind that those skeletons would have absolutely gone through her personal stuff. There’s way too much private and embarrassing things on there for just anyone to have access. No one will live to see her search history. No one…

At the very least, she can read through her recent notifications (she still doesn’t understand how she is getting any kind of service while jumping to different universes and literally being under mountains) and see if anyone tried to contact her.

 _[Babycakes]: Monday 3:12 pm_  
Hey dude  
I’m not sure where you are but I’m really worried now  
Call me when you can

 _[Babycakes]: Monday 8:38 pm_  
Broooooo  
You’re scaring the shit outta me with this whole disappearing act  
But  
It wouldn’t be the first time you yeet out of existence for a few days  
Tho you usually tell me you’re alright when I start getting worried

 _[Babycakes]: Wednesday 2:47 am_  
Okay  
I woke up in the middle of the night  
Thinking about Spongebob  
So whatever’s happening to you rn  
Let’s spice it up with some Spongebob memes eh?  
_[Image attachment] x6_  
I miss you

(Y/n) sighed sadly, cursing herself for making her friend worry so much. Sure she was kidnapped, but that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty. The meme thing did make her chuckle though. The rest of their texts pretty much involved the same thing of them worrying and sending memes.

She scrolled through the texts from her mom. Those mostly ranged from asking how things are at home, to how her and (Y/n)’s siblings are doing, to asking if she lost her phone and being a bit worried. Out of the two, it was obvious who was more familiar with (Y/n)’s texting habits. She still felt bad for possibly making her family worried as well.

She started mentally kicking herself. Why didn’t she have Mr. Harris’ number? They just never got around to exchanging them since it never seemed necessary before. Well that definitely came back to bite her in the butt. She sighed again, annoyed with the dead end. “Being kidnapped _sucks_.” After some thinking, a mischievous smile grew on her face as an idea popped in her head. Notifications aren’t the only things she has access to without unlocking her phone. She swiped to the camera section and reversed it to show her face. She paused. All things considered, she didn’t look too bad, just a bit roughed up and had bed head for days but alright.

Positioning her phone, with a few added heart attacks due to almost dropping it onto Sans a couple times, she grinned and shot the camera a finger gun before taking a photo. She took a few more photos with different poses, making sure the two monsters were in it. “Haha... Nerds.” She thought for a moment before grinning wider.

“Wait. Adorable nerds... Still nerds though.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Devon drew in a breath and exhaled slowly.

“Son of a bitch...” If that loud guy wasn’t so against it being done in the house, he’d absolutely go for a cigarette right about now.

“ARE YOU _STILL_ MOPING AROUND?” Speak of the devil. The skeleton walked in with his ever-present scowl and sat down on the other end of the couch, putting as much space between the two of them as possible. Devon just grunted in response. The skeleton shook his head. “STILL NEVER GOT THE PRAISE I DESERVE FOR FINDING YOU WHEN I DID.” More silence from the human. “YOU WOULD HAVE DIED YOU KNOW.” More silence. “BASTARD.” Devon growled and glared at him. “Thanks.” He hissed.

The skeleton huffed and crossed his arms. “ALRIGHT DICK HEAD. WE WILL FETCH YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE (Y/N)-“

“She’s not my precious anything.”

“...AS SOON AS MY BROTHER RETURNS. JUST BE PATIENT.” He said firmly. Devon rolled his eyes before sighing. “Okay yeah. I just... don’t want the brat to die or anything.” The monster hummed in understanding. “I... UNDERSTAND.” The silence that followed was fairly tense but not uncomfortable. Devon ruffled his hair a bit out of habit with some strands sticking out wildly after, and looked at the monster. “Hey. You said that these universes and shit have names right? What was the name of yours again?” Whenever he sees (Y/n), he knows she’d be dying to know this. She seemed to like all this complicated multiverse shit.

The skeleton looked over with a smirk, his red eye lights shining brighter as he sat up straighter and with pride.

“SWAPFELL.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: *Breathes*
> 
> Flowey: No
> 
> Reader: But-
> 
> Flowey: N o
> 
> Reader: ...Get Shreked...
> 
> Flowey: NO!
> 
> Oop. It is revealed where Devon is! Imma hope I actually surprised some of y’all with that.
> 
> Drunk giggly Fell Sans is what I live for. Same with Reader, she has now claimed him as an adorable baby boy and will protecc him (emotionally and mentally cause he’s already physically a STRONK). Also Edge Papy is emoting?? Hello???
> 
> I adore Flowey and Reader’s sibling love-hate relationship. They are the disaster duo I never knew I needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader: What the frick frack is going on??
> 
> Devon: Let me leave damnit
> 
> Flowey: *Whispering evilly to himself* Excellent...
> 
> Welp, first chapter done and no skeletons to be seen. I’m bad at this lmao
> 
> Don’t worry, we’ll be seeing one of our favourite lazy boi’s in the next chapter. Then we can live the dream and be lazy with him!


End file.
